Because They Were Drunk
by saaaphrine
Summary: Thank Merlin they were drunk. Or else those two wouldn't have been locked up in the broom closet. Together. For an entire night.


A/N : okay so since I'm on a _posting old stories that were never posted_ rampage, heres another one :)) im really surprised at the lack of posting ive done with all these old stories, actually.

I wrote this .. let's see .. umm **February o3, 2oo4** xD

Kinda random .. and strange x)) it was a drabble written for my b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l **Mikayla** x333

* * *

**Because They Were Drunk**

"That's it!" Pansy shouted, swaggering over to the pair. "No…no…m-more! I'm…sick and…t-tired of…all this…shit!"

"What?" said Draco, stopping with his fist raised right above Harry's face.

"Huh?" said Harry, stopping his choking grasp on Draco's neck.

"It's…t-too much!" Pansy declared with a little giggle. "Too…m-much!"

"Parkinson, you are drunk…" Harry muttered.

"Nope!" Pansy squealed. "Nope nope nope…"

"Yeah…you are," Draco said, surprising even himself with the fact that he was agreeing with Harry Potter.

"No she's not!" a new voice shouted. All heads turned to see a rather tipsy Ronald Weasley take a stand on a nearby table.

"Ron?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes…me…" Ron said. "I…er…I…hey, you, hand me that bottle, won't you? Th-thank you…er…where was I…oh yeah! I think…that you and Malfoy here," he pointed to Pansy. Draco looked very offended. "…are fighting way too much…"

"Don't we always?" Draco sneered.

"Yeah…but…this is a…party!"

"Ron…" Harry said worriedly. "I think you've had too much to drink…here…you should get off th-"

But the mutterings had already filled the room.

"Yeah!" one boy said. "They're ruining all the fun! All everyone does is sit around and watch them beat each other up…we ought to be doing something worthwhile! Like snogging!"

"They're messing everything up!" another girl screamed. "We should do something about this…"

"Like you can doing anything to m-" Draco started.

"LOCK 'EM UP!" roared Ron.

"Haha, real funn-" was all Harry could get out when he and Draco were picked up by a screaming crowd.

"Put me down!" Draco screamed girlishly. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hermione!" Harry called frantically. "HERMIONE! Damn…just when you need her, she's off studying…"

"Isn't she always?" Draco snorted.

"Shut up." Harry growled, as they passed Ron, who "whoop!"-ed, and fell backwards, off the table, and onto the couch behind him.

"I- OOF!"

They were thrown into the nearby broom closet. The door closed, a lock turned.

"That's so stupid," Draco sneered. "I just need my – HEY! WHERE'S MY WAND?"

"We _tooooooook_ it!" Pansy was heard in a sing-songie voice. "We _tooooook_ it! We _toooooook_ it!"

Draco sat and glared at the door for a full ten minutes.

"Where's your wand?" he asked Harry grumpily.

"They took it too…"

"Crap," Draco muttered.

* * *

**A few minutes…**

"Where's your wand?" asked Harry.

Draco stared at him stupidly. Well, not that he was staring like an idiot…he was staring at Harry like he was the idiot. So basically, that whole "Draco stared at him stupidly" statement didn't work…

"Where do you think?" Draco sneered.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"You, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Are. A. Dumb. Arse."

"Isn't "dumbarse" one word?"

Draco glared. "You freak me out," he muttered.

"Same here."

"You freak yourself out?"

"Did I say that?"

"Oh Merlin," Draco moaned. "I'm stuck here with an idiot!"

A pause-

"Are you talking about yourself?"

* * *

**A few hours later…**

_"Whenever I feel afraid…I hold my head erect…and whistle a happy tune…so no one will suspect…I'm afraid…"_

"Potter," Draco said slowly. "Shut. UP."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I like that song!"

"But I don't…" Draco said through gritted teeth. "And you've been singing it for hours!"

"I have?"

"Well," Draco said. "You've been singing ever since we got here. And according to that sign up there (), we've been here for 'a few hours'."

"Oh."

Silence.

Draco sighed in relief—

_"Make believe you're brave, and the trick will take you far…you may be as brave…as you make believe you are…"_

"POTTER!"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT. UP. NOW."

"Shouldn't those be with exclamation marks?"

"ARGH!"

"That's better."

"You-" and before Draco could help himself, he had lept the two inches across the closet, and landed on top on Harry, wanting with all his heart (and believe it or not, had actually had a heart), to strangle him.

However…

Before he could do that, Harry had—

Squealed.

Like a pig.

And Draco couldn't help himself.

He laughed.

"You…you…" he choked.

"Yes?" asked a rather red Harry.

"You…sound like…a…a…pig!" laughed Draco.

"Well look who's talking!"

"Huh?"

"You're the one who's sounding like Elmo right now."

"Who's Elmo?"

"Er…never mind…"

"Oh. Kay."

"That's one word."

"Shut up."

"That's two."

"Potter…I'm warning you…"

"That was…er…four. Well, if you made the 'I'm' into a 'I am', then it would be five."

"You," Draco was seriously considering on his Plan A (strangling) again.

But…when he whipped his head around…he couldn't help but notice…

Potter's…_eyes_…

They were…_green_…

_Well no **duh**,_ Draco thought.

But still…they mesmerized him…they captivated him…

"Er…Malfoy?"

"Huh?" he whispered.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I…" he could hardly talk…

* * *

****

**A few MORE hours later…  
**

"I can't _believe_ you!" Hermione was heard shouting at the top of her lungs. "I leave for just an _hour_, and look what happens! You're a _prefect_, Ron!"

"Sorry…" was all Ron could come up with. "It was a party, you know…and the drinks--"

"Drinks that shouldn't even be in the school!" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah…well--"

"And you left Harry and Malfoy in there all alone! They've probably killed each other by now!"

"Well we took their wand awa--"

"They know how to use their fists, Ron!" Hermione growled. Turning to the door in front of her, she raised her own wand.

"_Alohomora_," she chanted. Turning back to Ron, she added. "I've still half a mind to tell your Mum, Ron."

But Ron wasn't paying any attention to her anymore…

Hermione, seeing his face, turned.

"Oh my…"

Fini

* * *

A/N : yay so that is done : 


End file.
